


sinking in an ocean of faces

by electrumqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anna and gabriel, as things fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinking in an ocean of faces

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тонем в океане лиц](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931451) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> After watching 5x08, I realized I had a new (het, incest) OTP.

in the beginning, there's no earth, just stars. she sits on the edge of one and dangles her feet.

he puts his hand on her shoulder and says her name. _anna_. it's hebrew, or will be, one day; _grace_. they'll never tell her, but castiel will make it so, for her.

she smiles. _gabriel_.

he's beautiful, shining and charming and young. she doesn't know, then, how much it means.

\--

when she falls he's been gone a while; disappeared because he can, because he was always the calm one, the one who removed himself from all their siblings' fights. none of them have noticed, none of them care; she gets news from michael, a decade after it happens. she watches a small child learn to ride a tricycle and all of it's too much, this one step remove that doesn't mean anything.

she digs her grace out and it _burns_, does it ever, but she is determined.

she falls, and becomes real.

\--

when she is a child, he comes to see her. he wears the body of a little boy, dark skinned and dark eyed. they play catch in her backyard, and climb trees and skin their knees. she tells him her name, all childish innocence that she will later regret, and he laughs and says, _gabe_. her mother (not her mother, a woman, a daughter of earth) invites him inside and they watch cartoons, sitting side by side on the floral couch with their shoulders touching, perfect mirrors of each other with their knees up and brightly-coloured bandages on them.

he goes home at seven o'clock and she waves goodbye.

\--

she's at what dean calls _bible camp_ and the divine force of heaven is burning through her and she feels like she could die, now. like that would be okay, because she's _done_. stick a fork in her, this is over.

_don't you dare,_ he says, and he reaches out with the force of his love and she clings to it and feels alive.

_what took you so long? _she asks, because it's _him_ and he says_ pushy, pushy_ and spreads his wings around her and drags her out of heaven.

\--

she wakes up in albuquerque with a handprint on her shoulder. she runs her fingers along it and thinks about feathers.

"hey," he says, insouciant and vibrant and smirking very slightly. "how's it hanging, sis?"


End file.
